This invention relates generally to fuses, and, more particularly, to fuses employing foil fuse elements.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Typically, fuse terminals or contacts form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals or contacts, so that when electrical current through the fuse exceeds a predetermined threshold, the fusible elements melt, disintegrate, sever, or otherwise open the circuit associated with the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
A proliferation of electronic devices in recent times has resulted in increased demands on fusing technology. For example, a conventional fuse includes a wire fuse element (or alternatively a stamped and/or shaped metal fuse element) encased in a glass cylinder or tube and suspended in air within the tube. The fuse element extends between conductive end caps attached to the tube for connection to an electrical circuit. However, when used with printed circuit boards in electronic applications, the fuses typically must be quite small, leading to manufacturing and installation difficulties for these types of fuses that increase manufacturing and assembly costs of the fused product.
Other types of fuses include a deposited metallization on a high temperature organic dielectric substrate (e.g. FR-4, phenolic or other polymer-based material) to form a fuse element for electronic applications. The fuse element may be vapor deposited, screen printed, electroplated or applied to the substrate using known techniques, and fuse element geometry may be varied by chemically etching or laser trimming the metallized layer forming the fuse element. However, during an overcurrent condition, these types of fuses tend to conduct heat from the fuse element into the substrate, thereby increasing a current rating of the fuse but also increasing electrical resistance of the fuse, which may undesirably affect low voltage electronic circuits. In addition, carbon tracking may occur when the fuse element is in close proximity to or is deposited directly on a dielectric substrate. Carbon tracking will not allow the fuse to fully clear or open the circuit as the fuse was intended.
Still other fuses employ a ceramic substrate with a printed thick film conductive material, such as a conductive ink, forming a shaped fuse element and conductive pads for connection to an electrical circuit. However, inability to control printing thickness and geometry can lead to unacceptable variation in fused devices. Also, the conductive material that forms the fuse element typically is fired at high temperatures so a high temperature ceramic substrate must be used. These substrates, however, tend to function as a heat sink in an overcurrent condition, drawing heat away from the fuse element and increasing electrical resistance of the fuse.
In many circuits high fuse resistance is detrimental to the functioning of active circuit components, and in certain applications voltage effects due to fuse resistance may render active circuit components inoperable.